1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spray apparatus, and more particularly, to an actuating device for use with a spray container for causing a spray of deodorant, disinfectant, insecticide, or the like, into a room in response to opening or closing of the door, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various door operated spray apparatus have been proposed in the prior art. Such apparatus generally include a frame for supporting a can of pressurized liquid such as deodorant, disinfectant, insecticide or the like, typically in aerosol form. The apparatus further includes an actuating mechanism adapted to depress a spray nozzle of the container to discharge fluid into a room in response to either the opening or closing of a door on which the apparatus is mounted.
One such spray apparatus, for actuating an aerosol spray can, is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,958 which was issued to Paul German on May 16, 1972. The apparatus includes an actuating mechanism having a plunger positioned to be operated in response to the closing of a door on which the apparatus is mounted to effect discharge of a spray. The plunger has one end which is disposed adjacent to the door molding. As the door is closed, the plunger is carried into engagement with the door molding, and the plunger slides in a guide sleeve, moving its other end into engagement with a cam, rotating the cam. During its rotating movement, the cam depresses a leaf spring which in turn depresses the valve of the aerosol can thereby causing a spray of a quantity of fluid into a room. The cam returns to its rest position so that during the next opening of the door, the valve is not actuated.
Another spray apparatus is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,784, which was issued to Jackson E. Brown. In this apparatus, a can containing spray disinfectant is supported by a vertical guide, and a spray head on the can is aligned with and contacts a reciprocating plunger, which is actuated by a toggle arrangement, to cause a discharge spray of disinfectant into a room both upon opening or closing of the door on which the apparatus is mounted.
Both of these devices have the common characteristic that the actuating mechanism assembly is positioned above the valve head of the spray can. This requires increased size for the actuating unit to accomodate the "overhead" mounted actuating mechanism. In addition, this also results in the spray nozzle of the can being located below the top of the door so that vaporization of the spray may not be optimum, and may be hazardous to occupants of the room.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,464, to Thomas M. Marini, there is disclosed a door operated atomizer device which is designed to be mounted above a door and to be operated by an actuating means engaging the door. The actuating means includes a pivotally mounted lever arm one end of which engages the nozzle of the can and the other end of which is operated by a plunger arm which is moved vertically in response to opening and closing movement of the door. However, in many installations, particularly residential applications, there is not sufficient clearance above the door to the ceiling to mount such device. While the reference indicates the apparatus may be mounted horizontally and thus could be positioned at the side of a door, it is evident that such mounting would permit rapid discharge of the propellant, shortening the useful life of the aerosol can.
A further consideration is that known prior art devices are not adaptable to different types of installations. For example, each device requires an actuator member, such as a plunger rod, which must engage the door frame, the door molding or the top of the door to effect a discharge of fluid. However, in known devices, no adjustment is provided for such plunger rod which permit the spray can actuating mechanism to be used in a large number of different installations. Also, while actuating devices have been provided which permit a spray to be provided upon either (1) opening of a door, (2) upon closing of a door, or (3) upon opening or closing of a door, none of these prior art devices is readily adaptible for operation under any one of the three conditions, depending upon application.
Also, it is known that the height of spray cans varys with manufacturers. Thus, actuating devices have been proposed which include adjustable means to allow adjustment, within certain limits, to accomodate spray cans of different heights to maintain the nozzle in contact with the actuating mechanism. For example, the frame shown in the Brown Patent, employs adjustable top and bottom holders for this purpose. The apparatus shown in the Patent to German includes an adjusting screw disposed to engage the bottom of the can and which is adjustable to urge the can vertically upward so that its nozzle engages the nozzle actuating mechanism. While this height adjustment device is much simpler than that employed by Brown, it is noted that the tip of the adjustment screw engages the bottom of the aerosol can at a point where it is prestressed and thus subject to puncture.